Inocentemente culpada
by Uhura
Summary: McGonagall adolescente, amor à barbas, segredos e professor favorito. Tudo isso numa oneshot curtinha, mas escrita com muito amor.


_**Inocentemente culpada**_

Todos temos segredos, todos nós. A maioria de nós é tola e não conhece nem mesmo os próprios segredos, de tão secretos que são. Mas algumas pessoas... algumas não são tolas, mas... sagazes. Algumas pessoas dançam no sopro do vento, sorriem com os olhos e zombam até mesmo dos próprios medos, com o mais sincero dos atrevimentos e mais atrevida sinceridade. Sem que ninguém saiba.

Vivendo no mui antigo castelo de Hogwarts, entre setembro e junho – com pausa ao Natal – havia muitos tipos distintos e certamente muitos tolos. Havia também, no ano de 1952, uma jovem escocesa que de tola não tinha nada. Seu nome era Minerva e ela todas as manhãs ajustava sua gravata dourada e rubra, alisava a saia, trançava os cabelos, juntava suas coisas com muito cuidado e pregava à capa um reluzente pin de Monitora. Então marchava. Marchava por corredores conhecidos e desconhecidos, vendo tudo, descobrindo todo, precisa, certa, exata, _milimétrica_.

Quem visse, de longe, poderia pensá-la quadrada demais, rigorosa demais, e tola. Tola por levar tão à sério. Tola por não fazer diferente. Tola por seguir cada regra e cada enunciado com minúcia. Tola por ser diferente sem se importar. Teria se encaixado melhor na Corvinal, talvez? Talvez sim. Talvez não. Talvez. Talvez não importe realmente o talvez. Não quando ela sentia estar exatamente onde devia. Não quando sorria, orgulhosa, ostentando o brasão da nobre Grifinória, e, com toda a garra e toda a força, o defendia sobre a vassoura como se fosse a própria honra. E ai de quem lhe virasse o nariz. Ai de quem olhasse com desdém. Experimentava o ensudercedor rugido da leoa. Godric Gryffindor teria se orgulhado, se, em pessoa, pudesse ouvi-la ou vê-la. Aquele certamente era um coração aguerrido. E vinha mui bem acompanhado da mais ácida das línguas.

Pergunta-me, então, você, que segredo poderia ter alguém tão genuíno. Não, não era o seu nome, não era sua origem ou sua história, essa ela contava com o peito tomado pelo mais profundo orgulho: escocesa com orgulho; mestiça com orgulho; McGonagall com orgulho. Tão boa com a varinha em punho quanto tinha sido sua bela mãe. Tão honesta e digna como seu querido pai. E tão verdadeira como só poderia ser alguém que tenha conhecido a mentira tão de perto e tão profundamente. Mentira, mentira, mentira... Que veneno cruel! Cruel e inútil, quando se pode ter o silêncio de um segredo. E ela tinha mais de um. Os cultivava como jóias delicadas, que em mãos inábeis que se quebrariam e perderiam para todo o sempre.

O primeiro deles é que às vezes a monitora quebrava as regras.

Ela tinha uma habilidade especial, ainda não plenamente estabilizada, mas já tão desenvolvida quanto o necessário para se usar com bastante segurança, durante períodos relativamente curtos de tempo (algo como 40 a 50 minutos). Ela não era apenas uma bruxa comum, era uma animaga. Tinha aulas especiais toda quarta-feira depois do horário, a aprender a assumir e manter sua forma felina – rajada, com peculiares marcas escuras em torno dos olhos – e já sabia muito mais do que deixava seu professor saber. Mas o motivo disto é o segundo segredo, falemos antes um pouco mais do primeiro.

Sim, ela quebrava as regras. Às vezes, depois de ter escurecido, se transfigurava em gato e escapulia pelo fresto da porta, descia as escadas correndo e saltava pra fora da entrada da Mulher Gorda, deixando a Torre da Grifinória sem ninguém perceber. Corria pra fora pelo caminho mais curto e respirava profundamente o ar gelado da noite. Às vezes, quando o luar estava bonito e o vento parecia cantar, ela se deitava na grama úmida de sereno e virava moça de novo. Em nenhum outro momento o castelo parecia tão bonito de se olhar. Em nenhum outro momento a silhueta da Floresta Proibida parecia tão assustadoramente imponente. Em nenhum outro momento o lago parecia tão profundo ou os jardins tão aconchegantes.

Andando sozinha, ouvindo o silêncio da noite e vendo as misteriosas sombras do pouco-visível, sentia-se tão bem! Tão feliz! Tão... em casa! Era como se cada pedra antiga tivesse seu próprio sopro de vida. Era estranho. Inexplicável. Radiante. Um espaço daqueles, interminável, tão profundamente impregnado de magia! Hogwarts tinha seus próprios segredos, e eram tantos, que a um único bruxo era completamente impossível conhecê-los todos. Talvez por isso Minerva se sentisse tão fascinada por aquele labirinto de corredores e histórias.

Mas mais do que Hogwarts, havia ainda lá algo que a fascinava mais. Fascinava mais do que o castelo, do que Transfigurações, do que a própria existência da magia... e esse era o seu segundo segredo.

Seu objeto de adoração, seu referencial, aquilo que achava mais belo, incrível, indescritível!... e que queria tanto alcançar... era uma barba. Não, não, por favor não me entenda mal! Não uma barba para si (isso seria estranhíssimo!), mas a barba de alguém, pra olhar e tocar... _bem de perto_. E não uma barba qualquer, mas uma barba muito específica. Era longa, ruiva, lindamente salpicada de branco... e parecia tão macia! Tão bem cuidada, tão cheirosa e limpa... ela sonhava com aquela barba, a adorava, a desejava. A desejava tanto tocá-la quanto desejava seu dono.

Aos 17 anos, do alto da adolescência, nem mesmo alguém tão maduro, alguém tão reto, alguém tão certo... está imune àquele borbulhar de vontade. Eu sei que você sabe do que eu estou falando. Algo que vem lá de dentro e se espalha e sai pelos poros e nos preenche do mais delicioso tipo de desespero. O querer. Querer. Querer, querer, querer, querer. Querer muito.

E por tanto querer, mas bem saber impossível, é que era um segredo. Um segredo doce e quente, uma preciosidade só dela e de mais ninguém. E para olhá-la (à barba) e para olhá-lo (ao dono da mesma) é que Minerva McGonagall dissimulava suas habilidades e escondia seus conhecimentos. Ela não queria que seu professor soubesse que faltava tão pouco para que ela estivesse pronta. Porque, se ele soubesse, as aulas seriam poucas. E o mesmo para as oportunidades de vê-lo, de estar perto... de se permitir não ouví-lo com tanta atenção, e, ao invés disso, se perder em devaneios intrincadas suposições de como seria a sensação de sentir aqueles fios de barba entre os dedos ou sobre sua pela nua. Os suspiros, ela os continha todos. E ali, só ali, diante dele, se permitia mentir como fazia entre os trouxas. Mas era certamente uma mentira boa (a única que já tinha experimentado), só para tornar inócuo esse sonho doce. Só pra torná-lo segredo. O seu segredo mais precioso.

– Srta. McGonagall, acha que podemos tentar agora manter a transformação completa por 10 minutos ininterruptos?

– Er... eu... ainda não me sinto segura o bastante. Será que antes podemos repassar a lista de procedimentos de segurança mais uma vez, Professor Dumbledore? Eu só gostaria de ter certeza de que não estou esquecendo de nada. Reli ontem à noite os capítulos finais do Guia Avançado de Animagia do Sr. T. Wright, e me surpreendi por ter deixado passar na primeira leitura a informação de que que a gravidade aumenta em 4 vezes ao se manter a forma animaga por mais de 8 minutos no caso de um deslize, como por exemplo a transformação incompleta de alguma glândula endócrina.

– Ah, minha cara, quem dera todos os meus alunos fossem tão precavidos como a Srta.! Certamente, certamente... Antes, aceita uma bala de limão?

E assim se passaram horas, dias, anos... Deliciosos anos da juventude.


End file.
